Bordering machines are known which comprise a worktable on which the mattress is turned with respect to a stationary sewing machine, which borders peripherally the longitudinal and transverse sides. The mattress is turned not only manually but also by way of mechanical devices. Devices of this type are known for example from EP-264,618 and EP-682,135 in the name of this same Applicant.
In particular, EP-682,135 also discloses an overturning device, which, after the bordering of one face of the mattress has ended, turns over the mattress in order to allow to border the other face of the mattress.
Current bordering machines have operational limitations, owing to which they are capable of bordering one mattress at a time. The use of several bordering machines in order to increase productivity, however, clashes with the fact that these machines are very bulky and cannot be accommodated in industrial buildings. Moreover, the search for a vertical solution in which bordering machines are stacked on multiple levels, in addition to being often unfeasible due to technical problems, would force operators to work at considerable heights, producing unacceptable safety conditions.